


Son of Two Princes

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drunken night and accidental sex, one of the Princes of Durin finds out he's with child, and the baby is his own brother's!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of Two Princes

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Prompt simply: Hobbit Style Mpreg. I've seen Thorin/Bilbo and Bilbo/Bofur done and wanted to try out Fili/Kili. Hopefully you guys like it, it's only the second MPreg I've ever done and the first one was \years\ ago.

Kili crawled into bed with his brother, and lover, Fili and curled up between his legs, resting his head on Fili's belly and closing his eyes to listen for movements from inside. But not just any movements, _the_ movements, the movements from the little one inside of Fili, the little one he and Kili had made after a drunken night that ended with the two Princes bedding with each other and eventually leading to them finding out that Fili was with child after they thought he had some horrible sickness. Them, their uncle, and King of Erebor, Thorin with their Ma looked at the Healer like he'd turned into a ringwraith.

-

“How is that possible?” Fili had asked, frightened and stunned. “I'm a boy, I can't have children!”

“Well, my son...” Dis bit her lip, not sure how to tell her son the truth about their people.

“Well, what?!” Kili snapped, his heart beating out of his chest, looking at his Ma.

“Some of the male Dwarves are capable of bearing offspring,” Thorin said, a look of sadness on his face. “Some's body adapts to our shortage of woman and are born with, sometimes develop, the abilities to carry and rear a child like a woman to keep the Dwarf population up.” He tried to explain it to his beloved Nephews the best he could without frightening them anymore than they were already.

“Are you telling me I was born like this!” Fili's voice raised.

“No, no, Fili. You're weren't!” Dis chimed in, taking a hold of her eldest's hand. “Neither of you were, we had that checked the moment you came into this world.” she assured them, little it did now.

“Then I _developed_ this.” he asked, grimacing at the thought. “I'm pregnant with my own brother's child.” he stated, the sound of it leaving a vile taste in his mouth.

Kili let go of his brother's hand, that he'd been holding since the Healer came to check on Fili, and took at step back, his lip quivering with the threat of tears in his eyes. They all looked at the young Prince as he moved farther away.

“Kili.” Thorin whispered to his nephew.

“I'm sorry.” Kili whispered, tears falling. “I'm sorry, I-I ----”

“Kili, it's alright, you didn't know.” Fili said, trying to comfort his little brother, holding his hand out to him. “Come here, please.” he whispered, he needed his brother now more than ever, but he knew Kili would need him just as much, feeling like he'd hurt and wronged his big brother with this somehow, a way his restless mind would no doubt form up.

Kili shook his head slightly, before bolting out Fili's chambers, taking him somewhere far into the mountain.

“Kili!” Thorin yelled, going after him.

Thorin had chased Kili to almost the heart of the mountain before he was able to get a hold of his nephew's arm, pulling him to a stop. “Kili, wait.”

“I can't, I can't!” Kili cried, fighting to get free of his Uncle's secure grip before being pulled into his arms with a tight hug, Thorin softly rocking to sooth him.

“It's alright, Kili. Breathe.” Thorin whispered to him, stroking his head. “It's not your fault. You didn't know, you couldn't have known.”

“But, he's my brother! I shouldn't have --”

“It happens, Kili. You both were mindlessly drunk. To be honest, I'm surprised one of you hadn't knocked up someone sooner and a small part of me is glad it was one of each other, worthy of our blood and honor.” Thorin told him, knowing it sounded wrong and strange, but it was true.

“I don't know what to do, Uncle.” Kili sniffled into Thorin's arm.

“What you must, Kili.” He told him, holding Kili at half arms length and looking him in the eyes. “You're going to be a parent now, whether you like or not and that child is going to depend on you, the both of you, and you need to do right by it, love it and protect it. Do you understand?” he told Kili, soft and serious.

“Yeah.” Kili nodded, wiping his nose.

“Good.” Thorin smiled, hugging Kili again and kissing his forehead. “Come, we have to go back to them, they'll need us.” he said, putting an arm around Kili's shoulders and walking them back.

-

“Oh, I hear him moving.” Kili smiled, excitedly, pressing his ear closer.

Fili smiled, brushing his fingers through Kili's hair, watching him listen to the baby, but paused to hiss, pressing a hand to the side of his stomach. Kili picked his head up, looking at Fili with a deep frown.

“A kick?” he asked.

“No, I don't know what that was.” Fili answered, cringing at another pain that hit him.

“Fili?” Kili's anxiety rose seeing the pain on his brother's face. 

“Hush, Kee.” Fili groaned, reaching out to caress Kili's face to keep him from panicking. “I need you to do something for me, without freaking out, alright?”

“W-what?” Kili asked, trying really hard to listen and not freak out.

“I need you to go get Ma and the Healer.” Fili instructed him.

“Wh-why? Why do you need the Healer?”

“Kili,” Fili snapped looking at his brother, firmly. “Just do it.”

Kili nodded, getting up slowly and going to the door slowly, his eyes on Fili's, who's eyes were closed as more pain cut through him. Opening the door and tearing out, Kili ran all way to the Healer's first telling him to go to Fili before running to his Ma's chambers and ripping into there, startling her and Thorin, who was in there talking over kingdom business with her.

“Kili, what is it? What's wrong?” Dis asked, standing up from the desk with Thorin, seeing the alarm and panic on Kili's face.

“It's Fili, he's in pain. A lot of pain!” Kili said, not staying in one place and shaking to get back to his brother.

“But it's too early.” Thorin said, frowning worried. “He's not due for another 3 weeks.”

“A baby comes when it wishes, brother.” Dis said pulling on her robe. “He's close enough for it to happen, I've been expecting it.” she hurried passed Kili and out the door, Kili watching after her wide eyed.

“It's time?” he whispered, it sinking into his head.

“Yes, it looks at that way, Kili.” Thorin said, patting Kili on the back and directing him back to Fili's chambers.

When they returned, Fili was yelling out in pain and Kili rushed to his side, instantly. Taking a hold of his hand in his, he sat there hopeless, brushing Fili's hair away from his face now again and whispering loving things to him, trying with all he could to distract his brother from the blinding pain. Kili looked up as Thorin's hand rested on his shoulder.

“We have to go.” He whispered to his nephew, gently.

“What?” Kili frowned, also catching Fili's attention between a pain.

“It's against our traditions to be here when the baby comes.” Thorin told him, trying to pull him up, but Kili pushed him away.

“I belong with him!” Kili barked. “I will not leave him here to do this alone and none of you will make me!” he growled at his uncle and Ma, venomously.

Thorin started to open his mouth, but Dis rested her hand on his shoulder.

“Leave them.” she whispered.

Thorin sighed and nodded, he wasn't going to pull the two apart, even for traditions. So, he and Dis left them with the Healer until the baby was born. Thorin and Dis waited in the living area of the chambers for near an hour before the door to the bedroom opened, Kili's head popping out with a bright smile.

“Kili?” Dis whispered, seeing her son.

“Is everything alright?” Thorin asked, before his sister.

Kili smiled even more, nodding his head, he pushed the door open, letting the Healer leave and Thorin and Dis enter. “It's a boy.” he told them as they went by him.

“We named him, Thoráinin.” Fili told them, looking up from the little bundle laying in his arms as Thorin and Dis came near.

“For you, Uncle and Grandad and your brother Frerin, so every time someone says his name, they say yours as well.” Kili explained, sitting next to Fili and running the tip of his finger down their son's little nose.

Dis smiled kissing them all and moving away for Thorin, who smiled flattered and overwhelmingly happy about the name and that everything was good, Fili and the baby were fine, healthy and safe and that Kili had done so well. He hugged his nephews and gently pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead.

“Welcome to the world, little Thoráinin.” he whispered.


End file.
